


Odd Ways to Tell You I'm in Love With You

by Caesura_Selluivan



Category: 7o3x | ナナマル サンバツ | Fastest Finger First
Genre: But Sweet Nonetheless, Cheesy, Dorks in Love, Fluff, I seem to be attracted to confession fics dont I, Love Confessions, M/M, Please protect them, Really Bizarre Confessions, These are my children and I love them so much, another confession fic, from a really unknown fandom, he tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 19:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11789565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caesura_Selluivan/pseuds/Caesura_Selluivan
Summary: Everyone learns how Mikuriya confessed to Koshiyama. It was really cheesy.





	Odd Ways to Tell You I'm in Love With You

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I haven't read the manga yet, I will get right on that soon but I'm sorry if the characters are a little OoC or something is amiss because of that!
> 
> Just a quick drabble because it's 1:30 A.M. and I can't go to bed until I finish my other fic chapter but?? writer's block is difficult??? So I wrote this to get the creative juices flowing. Please pardon any mistakes or inconsistencies and by all means, feedback is highly appreciated!

"Whaaaat!?" Fukami, Jinko and Inoue exclaimed all at the same time. Koshiyama laughed nervously, twisting his straw between his fingers.

"Yeah, it took me a few minutes to get it. I thought it was a legitimate question I was supposed to know," he admitted.

"But.." Fukami started, in between giggles, "he asked you out in quiz format." She snickered.

"Dude, that's so cheesy." Inoue pointed out to the boy staring out the window and avoiding all eye contact.

"It's not like I planned it okay? It just...kinda happened." Mikuriya's face heated up, colored even in the faded reflection of the window. Ashiya laughed and put his drink down.

"Well now, that's a blatant lie." He admitted, his club mate whipping his head over and glaring at him from across the diner aisle.

"He spent all week trying to figure out how to word that, you know." There was a sharp inhale from the rest of the group. Koshiyama nearly choked.

"R-really?" He looked to his bristling boyfriend for confirmation. He looks kind of like a porcupine when angry, he thought to himself.

"I, uh..N-not a whole week." He looked away, covering his mouth with the back of his hand. Jinko started laughing, and oh boy did she laugh. Hard enough to barely breathe, along with the added effect of causing Mikuriya's blush to spread. Fukami giggled with her before turning back to the boys seated across from her.

"So?" She inquired.

"Hm? So what?" Koshiyama tilted his head.

"So how did he ask you!" Inoue finished.

"Oh! Um...w-well..." The brunette stammered and blushed, muttering something incoherent. Sasajima adjusted his glasses and put down his fries before speaking.

"Koshiyama, you need to speak up when giving answers to a question!" He exclaimed.

"Y-yes sir! He...He said... 'There are two responses when being asked on a date." he paused, nervous as all eyes were on him. Glancing at Mikuriya, who was blushing as hard as he was, he figured, he took a deep breath and continued.

"One is no, and the other...is what I'd like to hear..if...if I ask you...to go out with me." Koshiyama blurted out the last part of his sentence before burying his face in his hands, sinking as far as he could into the cushioned seat.

"Oh my God, a whole week and that's the best you could do?" Fukami inquired.

"I'm not very good at coming up with questions okay?" Mikuriya responded, taking a large bite out of his burger.

"He's really not." Ashiya added unnecessarily.

"Pfft, at least give him credit for trying guys, it is a pretty creative way to ask someone out." Jinko offered, grinning at the group.

"Well I hope you gave him the correct answer," Inoue pointed out, already knowing full well his best friend had done just that.

"I did."

"Then all's well that ends well!" Ashiya exclaimed.

"Let it go down in the yearbooks that Mikuriya-kun asked somebody out using the cheesiest method known to mankind." Mikuriya glared daggers at him.

"I'd rather it not."

"And let it go down in our yearbooks that Koshiyama-kun fell in love with a person that can't ask somebody out normally!" Inoue proclaimed, the whole group laughing at the ideas. Koshiyama laughed with them, glancing over and admiring the small smile that graced his boyfriend's lips and thinking about just how lucky he was.


End file.
